For Real( Crossover Edition)
by JauneValeska
Summary: Instead of asking Titans East Cyborg asks Titans Neutral a world wandering team that's unique to say the least. Jimmy Hudson, Dani Phantom, Dipper Gleeful, and Ben Tennyson are forced to deal with the nuisance known as Control Freak.One shot


" Greeting Titans prepare to meet your maker. And fall to Control Freak your worst foe- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" He demanded. Control Freak the unwashed and overweight unshaven fan boy always wearing his costume and holding a realistic light saber knock off that could actually work and a powerful advanced remote. He had waited for hours in the base of the Titans, stealing and eating their food and belongings. And gathering their clothes like the fan boy he was. He had also gotten the equipment it took months for him to make. The entire purpose of these weapons was to kill or defeat the Titans. Literally they had no other function or use beyond that. " You aren't the titans " He had suffered for nothing jus to see random kids in the base made him furious.

He saw four different teenagers instead of the Titans. He startled four of them making them hide behind one member of the team. That one had brown hair swept back a little bit to reveal a big Dipper shaped birthmark and wore a dark blue vest over a black sweater. He had a jade amulet with blue around the center and dark pants and shoes. He looked a bit stuck up with a cocky smile.

" We're Titans Neutral we're a freelance group who decide when and where to react." His teammates struck poses trying to look cool but Control Freak didn't remember hearing anything about these guys but they were not easy to forget." We're pretty recent but across the globe in select places people love us. It seems fair we introduce ourselves before we fight. Dipper Gleeful magic user and master." His hands glowed blue and he had a fierce look. His amulet glowed brighter as well." If your wondering the titans are fighting the brotherhood of evil very very far away. Robin gave us permission to replace them while they're gone and to use their base. "

A emo teenager with a black hoodie with bottle green lines and the number ten. He had a bored look with bottle green eyes and choppy brown hair covering one eye, bottle green pants and sneakers. " We don't prance around colorfully like the rest. And we're a bit better then the rest." He said with a yawn holding up his wrist showing a bulky black and grey watch." And we don't look like cheap ass little Star Wars fan boys with a tv problem. Ben Tennyson alien shapeshifter who is incredibly bored right now. This made Control Freak grind his teeth.' _A cheap little boy Raven copycat kind of like Beast Boy.'_

The only girl was about thirteen with black hair, red hat, blue sweater, red shorts and sneakers." We also put out our own little punishment for special cases. Daniella Phantom. Half Ghost just like my cousin."

She reminded Control Freak of Danny Phantom but younger and female. She transformed in a flash into her ghost form. . In ghost form, her skin, hair, and costume are of the same color scheme as Danny's. Instead of a one-piece suit, she wears a matching shirt-and-pants set that reveals her midriff, with no belt. The right half of her shirt is white and the left half is black, divided diagonally down the middle, and she wears a white left glove and a black right glove. Her pants are black with streaks of white on the sides that come down to her boots. She has the same emblem as Danny on her chest. ' _Weaker and younger girl version of that hero. Easy target."_

The last one looked slightly feral with messy brown hair and giant silver blades coming out his knuckles and wearing a tan and yellow costume. He had blood on his face and a cocky look. " Jimmy Hudson the Wolverine and I'm willing to get blood on my hands fat ass. But really who the hell are you? "

Control Freak was confused very confused. And angry especially because of that comment. " I've never heard of you noobs. And how can't you know me? I am Control Freak master of mass media and ruler of reality, I've escaped to battle them And planned out my reemergence since they first left me rotting in a cell with no television or electronics. "

And why aren't the real Titans here? I am their arch enemy whose prepared and studied for their final battle. To prove his point he somehow changed into stolen clothes and tech of the titans and said the info he had about them. It was very disturbing to see him wearing Starfire and Raven's clothing. " Robin Teen Wonder, Raven Mistress of Magic, Beast boy the shapeshifter, Cyborg half man half robot, and Starfire alien power house. She's too good for Robin." Jimmy and Dipper nearly hurled seeing that glutton's gut in Starfire's clothes.

Ben was lounging on the couch bored munching popcorn. " You sound like a sad little demented virgin fan boy with no life or romance besides his hands and a late night." He snickered. Daniella high fived him with a smirk. " Your acting like a stalker and make Vlad Master look tame by comparison. " Control Freak stuttered a little bit before coming up with a answer." A-a good enemy studies his foes relentlessly."

" If your such a good enemy how come you didn't appear on the list the Titans gave us of dangerous people to watch out for." Dipper levitated a mask outlining it with magical energy. It was as tall as Control Freak and filled with names. He began reading it rapidly. " No..No.. Even the Puppet King is on here and they only fought him once. That ain't fair I am a recurring villain."

He looked at Jimmy or Wolverine who gave him a glare and a snarl. " Are you the Robin of the group he asked? " Jimmy picked him up but it was Dipper who answered. " I am the leader you fool. Now me and Jimmy will drag your large unsightly behind back into jail. " But Control Freak got Jimmy to lose his grip and went in front of the television and started talking.

" Not so fast I came here to enact the ultimate titans challenge. and I'm not leaving till I battle the Titans. " Dani smiled covering her hands in green energy and smirking. " You wanted to fight the Titans well you got them. " Control Freak talked as suddenly straps came from his coat forming a x over his chest and as a large yellow machine formed on his back. A visit with a staggering scope formed over one eye and several cannon like things similar to his remote formed on the machine aimed toward them.

" Vicorty will be mine. " Missiles came out his weapon blowing away part of the floor sending many of them down but Danielle smiled flying into the air. Only for a bubble like red thing to come out the machine trapping her. " Your efforts are futile. That capsule was built to contain Starfire. " She blasted through it easily. " That would've worked on Starfire. "

He walked away the object so heavy his footsteps echoed more then normal. He nearly stumbled and tell down the stairs hehe he ran into Jimmy. " Anything for me? " He asked.

" I have devices built to stop anything thrown at me so no projectiles can stop me-" Control Freak felt his face and his device be slashed by his claws. " But you can't stop me from doing direct lethal attacks. " He let out a ineligible sentence stunned and carried before running off.

He was a grey and purplish blue circling him and was confused when it was revealed to be.

It looked like a semi armored velocorapotor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet. He has a blue face with lifeless grey bulging eyes, black lips, and stripes on the outer side of his eyes. He also has two grey fins on his back. He wears the watch symbol on his chest. He also has 2 fingers on each hand. " Don't look so surprised. I told you alien shapeshifter. " He said in a monotone voice.

* * *

 **Kinecelerans are able to reach speeds of more than 500 miles per hour. This extreme speed comes from manipulating friction, enabling them to run up walls.**

 **Kinecelerans are able to create tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at high speeds.**

 **Kinecelerans have very high dexterity, able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds.**

 **Kinecelerans with claws can use them to cut through many materials.**

* * *

Control Freak sent out a electrical cage. " What is this? " Ben asked flatly still in his super fast form. " A cage developed to stop Beast Boy and his strongest animals. "

" Then I'm glad I'm not the Green doofus. " He said transforming once more in a grey flash and becoming invisible to His eye. He then saw something like a fly leave the cage. Zapping his device at a weak point making parts fall off.

He ran off once more to see Dipper near a sink with a focused look but before he could do anything the couch was lifted into the air knocking him into the wall shortly before his technology was ripped away. Then titans gathered around their leader looking at Control Freak. He threw his last surviving weapon in the ground in a hurry . " I won't even try using this one. It will only work on Cyborg frying his circuits. "

" This isn't fair. It would've worked on the regular titans but your powers are just too f*ucking different. And lame. " He aimed his custom remote at himself and vanished. "He shortly appeared on the tv and stuck his tongue out." I don't want to fight you guys anymore. "

* * *

Dipper was trying to use the computer to locate Control Freak but he couldn't get a lock on him. " It's like that buffoon vanished off the face of the earth. " Jimmy was sweeping up while Ben was lying on the couch eating Beast Boy's food.

" There there silkie. " Dani bled the Titan's let mutated silk worm in her hands after finding it hiding in a corner. " Titans are here. " Suddenly Cyborg appeared on the tv screen.

" The sensors altered me of Weapons Fire. " Dipper tired to put on a fake smile but Jimmy started to talk. " We had to deal with Control -" Dipper pushed him to the floor. " Controlling Silkie. He tried eating through some wires and that must've caused that alert. Or he ate through a sensor. " He looked at Silkie glaring violently at the thing.

" Star left him a lot of food. " He looked confused going to ask more questions when a explosion occurred behind him. " Gotta Go. Call us if anything at all happens. "

" What are that? You can't just lie and suck up to people. " Jimmy protested showing his claws . " We can't let people know a third rate bad guy was here especially a nobody. " Jimmy pushed him. " We need more information, we could've asked. "

Suddenly there was a crime alert. They immediately made their way to the place. Using their communicators to find the location Jump City's bank Explosions came from inside and a startled old lady came out rushing with others. she stopped them when they were going in. " It's not safe in their. Wait for the Titans. " Dipped grinded his teeth and answered. " We are Titans. " Inside they found a French thief wearing white holding sticks and stacks of dynamite. " Drop it . " He ordered only to see the man laugh.

" Children pretending to be there titans. Run home before I unleash-" Dipper cracked his knuckles slightly enhancing his strength punching the guy repeatedly. He tried throwing dynamite only for Dani to encase the explosives in green force fields stopping destruction. He tried to run off only to be stopped by Jimmy who slashed him several times in nonlethal spots.

When they guy was being dragged away by the cops he was complaining. " I thought with the Titans gone I could succeed. " " We are Titans. " Dani complained.

" It's true. " Ben said bored before Jimmy started talking. " I'd feel better if Control Freak was behind bars. " He continued until their communicators altered them of several incidents.

* * *

Control Freak chatted in a message board as he watched several of the Titans Neutral at work. First up was Jimmy Hudson. He saved a drowning man easily and gave him medical attention. ' Look at this guy razor claws coming out his knuckles and incredible strength. He's one of these New titans. Called Titans Neutral. '

' There's a Titans Neutral? ' ' Robin is the only originally titan. ' Beast Boy could've done better.' Where his replies as he looked on to another screen showing Dani saving a man from falling off a damaged fell tower clapped off her but when she reached the ground and saw the old lady from before who said something that made her angry. " Are you Ravenfire?

' Clearly a Danny Phantom ripoff. ' ' Unoriginal' Control Freak read the messages. Ben was next he easily transformed from human to alien in a hour stopping a train tragedy. By transforming into a blood red four armed and eyed being wearing a black and gray suit then relaxing.

' Looks too emo. ' ' He's no Beast Boy. ' Completely boring.'

Dipper was last helping a car out the free and giving it back to it's owner with a teleportation spell. " Are you Raven's little friend? " He asked. " I'm Dipper Gleeful. "

' What do you think? " Control Freak asked. ' A little stuck up. ' ' Just because he says he's a Titan doesn't make it true. ' ' They should have a test.'

" Yes there should be. "

* * *

Dipper and his friends were eating at a pizza place with a large screen on the outside. " This sucks people don't know anything about us. " Dani said pouting.

" Chill out " Jimmy said only to hear the news specially a quote from the guy he saved. ' A kid in a brown spandex suit saved me. " " Some kid I told him Wolverine. "

" Nobody cared about calling me anything just thanking me. "

" We are here to help protect the city not be its newest cellebrites. " Dipper said shortly before Control Freak appeared on every screen in town. " Greetings Jump City especially Titans Neutral I've created a challenge to prove it your really Titan materiel. If anyone of you fail a part of your city will be destroyed.

Suddenly they were teleported to different areas. Jimmy arrived at a busy street with beserker robots destroying the place. " Wolverine will need to stop this rampage. " He smiled until Jimmy saw restraints appear in his arms. " Stay clear. " He ordered civilians charging into the robots crashing into them. Bashing them and letting himself get hurt but his wounds closed up fast. HE lost lots of blood and skin but healed destroying all of them.

Ben was left to stop a explosive device in a train but it was in a tiny spot. " Child's play. " He said turning into a frog like grey humanoid toy sized figure bored. Knowledge that could revolutionize the world went through his head. Secrets of the universe. But he shrugged it off and got to work.

He calculated exactly when to wait and when to jump on. He finished disarming the device and appeared in a different part of a train to nap.

Dani had to stop two explosive towers within walking or flying distance but there was only time to deactivate on of them and both had the exact same timer. . But to everyone's surprise she duplicated to stop it. The double returned to her after in unison they stopped and destruction.

Dipper lost his amulet and ended up on a bridge with missiles approaching. He carved symbols and began chanting creating a makeshift force field stopping any structural damage. Been a they were sent back to the center of town Control Freak was chatting happily on a monitor. " This is amazing. You've proven yourselves." He appeared in front of them only to be punched out.

" Fanboys are not too bright." Dipper said with a Smile. But when Control Freak was put into a police van he promised to be their arch enemy." That Nutjob freaked me out." Dani said as they all nodded. Dipper got a call from Cyborg. " What's going on? I have several conflicting reports of the city's near destruction. "

" It's cool here. " Cyborg asked if they could stay longer and Dipper were praising them widely and cheering. " As long as you need us. I don't plan on leaving here soon. "


End file.
